Anubis
wip yikes it's a new sand serpent! btw i just snatched coding from my own oc winchester i hope that's legal? idk? is stealing from yourself legal? pretty face with pretty bad dreams no one knows i cry in my sleep waking up feeling like sh*t it's a normal thing to feel like this male | anubis | sandwing | pansexual i don't care i'm feeling down i wanna stay home, never go outside summer depression comes every year, i just want to disappear AppearanceAnubis is tall compared to most SandWings. He towers over some of his fellow sand serpents, but they somehow still manage to intimidate him. He's also very dark compared to other SandWings. His main scales are a deep tan, that is very close to brown. His underscales are a faded gold-color, and his horns are pitch black. The SandWing fin-thing is a very dark brown, but it is speckled with golden undertones. His eyes are a stark contrast compared to his dark complexion. Anubis has heterochromia, meaning one of his eyes is a shocking blue and the other is an electric yellow. He has a long scar across his stomach, but he hates talking about it. summer depressionthere's so much time to question my life summer depression it's my summer depression Personality Anubis is your average introvert. He's quiet, shy, and almost woeful. Around the Sand Serpents he is closer to, he's louder, but still quiet. He's protective of the younger members of the group, kinda like a dad. Unlike most of the Sand Serpents, he has a bit of a conscience, and he vowed to himself never to kill others. This vow is the reason he refused to be a Rattler. He has a strong moral code, due to what happened to his parents. Although seemingly happy, Anubis suffers from undiagnosed post-traumatic stress disorder and depression. He rarely sleeps due to this, and he tends to cry a lot (just not in front of the others). He puts up a facade of stoic bravery, but inside he's crumbling to pieces. When he has flashbacks, he typically brushes them off in front of the others. He's secretly extremely sensitive and takes every single bit of criticism to heart. my worst habitis my own sadnes''s'so i stay up all night'' wondering '' ''why i'm so tired all the time Abilities ''all my friends are doing things'it's good for them but i'm nothing''summer depression comes every year'' i just want to disappear History . ''summer depressionthere's so much time to question my life' ''summer depression it's my summer depression Relationships Chrysanthemum: respects and likes her. mother figure to him. would die for her and her cause. sobek: annoyed with him. finds him bothersome but respects out of slight fear. hook: hates with a burning passion. not scared of him, just annoyed. anubis never gives him the satisfaction of a reaction. sha: finds her okay. doesn't talk to her much bc her perfection obsession stresses him out. afterimage: relates to her obsession with death. likes her a lot and finds her very pretty and overall a good dragon. poison-tail: doesn't talk too much. gets the impression they're smart but doesn't care. vibora: likes her a lot. thinks she is kind, sweet, and compassionate. admires her and tries to stay near her. her goodness makes him happy. sekhmet: very scared of. avoid at all costs. finds her intelligence intimidating and worried she will kill everyone. kex: loves her jokes! doesn't mind her much. Vipper: likes his loyalty, but avoids bc he is too charming. olive: finds her uncorrupted by the group. strives to awkwardly protect her from them? tries to basically be her dad idek xerus: sees how sad he is inside. can very much relate. tottori: doesn't talk to. avoids on purpose. finds him intimidating. aliciella: wants to be her best friend. finds her cool. Hyena: okay friends with him, acquaintances at best. g'glyn: hates! finds him super annoying! pyre: loves her pranks even if he is being pranked. also kinda low key acts like this weird dad around her. strives to protect her. libya: oro: jinx: sunbeam: Gypsum: glyf: gobi: summer depression' there's so much time to question my life summer depression it's my summer depression Trivia summer depressionthere's so much time to question my lifesummer depression it's my summer depression Gallery Category:LGBT+ Category:Males Category:Characters Category:SandWings Category:Work In Progress